Racial and ethnic disparities in mammography utilization among the general population persist to this day.1-4 significant knowledge gaps exist regarding the relationship between race and ethnicity and mammography utilization among women with intellectual disabilities (ID). Women with ID have much lower rates of mammography receipt compared to women without ID5-6 and are diagnosed with breast cancer at more advanced stages.7 Among women with ID, the diverse perceptions and experiences among different racial and ethnic groups surrounding mammography utilization are unknown. Given the importance of recognizing and understanding racial disparities in mammography utilization among this priority population, the purpose of this study is to conduct a mixed methods study to explore racial and ethnic differences in mammography utilization and experience among women with ID who are Black/African American, Hispanic, and White. The objectives of this study are to (1) determine general trends in mammography utilization among Black/African American, Hispanic, and White women with ID, and to (2) interview women with ID directly to obtain perspectives on their mammography experience that may contribute to our understanding of racial disparities in mammography utilization. The objective will be reached by pursuing three specific aims: Aim 1: Collect mammography medical records and demographic information from Black/African American, Hispanic, and White women with ID to determine general trends in mammography utilization from 2010-2013, Aim 2: Determine the barriers and protective factors contributing to mammography utilization among different racial and ethnic groups of this population via in-depth interviews, and Aim 3: Explore how race and ethnicity may affect the social interactions that in turn may affect mammography utilization among this population. This approach is innovative as it combines quantitative and qualitative methodologies to data collection among a priority population. The proposed research is significant because it will increase awareness on the different racial and ethnic perspectives regarding mammography utilization. In the long-term, the results from this research may improve the delivery of appropriate healthcare to this population to achieve a reduction in mammography disparities. In addition, expected results from this research can be considered when planning breast cancer prevention interventions within this population and may be used to enhance the quality of healthcare for women with ID.